


Stepping Aside

by wabbitseason



Category: DC: The New Frontier, DCU
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-10
Updated: 2008-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabbitseason/pseuds/wabbitseason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ted's old JSA pals were here, but they ducked early so as not to ruin Ted's night".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stepping Aside

**Author's Note:**

> When I signed up for [](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/profile)[**bradygirl_12**](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/) DCU Mood Ring challenge, I recalled seeing Dinah and Selina together in New Frontier. I also recalled Ted and Selina making their grand entrance, but Dinah was nowhere to be seen. Hence this confrontation. This is not the challenge I signed up for, because the tone took a wayward left turn at Reno and never quite got there. I thought I'd get this out of my system first.

"You should see the party gathering at the hotel. You'd think they'd never watched a prize fight before."

"You'll have to tell me all about it when you get back to the room."

"You're not staying? Ted wants to celebrate with his friends. Who can blame him after that fight?"

"It's his big night, Selina. Let the Wildcat enjoy the spotlight without a red glare."

"You know he doesn't care what other people think."

"That's not the point. It's his night. It's about who he was tonight, not who he was before. For one last night, he's the champion, he's the top of the heap, he's that guy. He shouldn't have to listen to the all the whispers and innuendos about the company he keeps."

"No one will know. Without the wig..."

"But I'll know, honey. You haven't had to listen to them. Those well-heeled types come into my shop all the time. Good decent Americans, the ones my friends used to protect with their lives. These same people once wanted to throw parades and pin medals on the Justice Society. Now they call us reds or worse cowards. Sometimes I even think they're right."

"You weren't cowards, Dinah. The committee forced you into a corner. You made your choice."

"And we're still living with that choice, aren't we?"

"You're more stubborn than an alley cat."

"This bird has just as many lives. Give Ted a kiss for me, okay?"

"Wouldn't miss that chance, now would I?"

"Honestly, Selina, I think you'd slink your way up to the big scary Bat-Man just to prove you could."

"I always did like living on the wild side. Catch you later?"

"You know where to find me."  



End file.
